Reinforced laminated structures have been produced heretofore from continuous strips of ribbed or corrugated core material bonded to outer laminae, with cellular reinforcing in the channels defined by the corrugations. The overall objective of the present invention is to improve upon methods of manufacturing materials of this class, particularly by improving the method of inserting the foaming material in the channels whereby such material is accurately and uniformly fed into each channel and the material is prevented from getting between the core and cover sheets.
Other objects and advantages will be apparent upon consideration of the present disclosure in its entirety.